


[ART] Bollocks

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [12]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5x05 Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Yes nothing like coughing up blood
Series: Fanart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Kudos: 3





	[ART] Bollocks

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally gave him a blue tie,

[View on Tumblr](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/611698024485421056)


End file.
